


How Do You Not Like FIFA?

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blushing, FIFA, Fetus ashton, Light Angst, M/M, fetus 5sos, fetus michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you not like FIFA?”  Michael asked Ashton, trying to keep the scandalized tone out of his voice. It wasn't working. </p><p>“What?”  Ashton asked in confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Not Like FIFA?

“How do you not like FIFA?” Michael asked Ashton, trying to keep the scandalized tone out of his voice. It wasn't working. 

“What?” Ashton asked in confusion.

Michael was slightly taken aback when Ashton turned around and looked at him. Looking into his eyes made Michael feel like he had just sprinted a mile, they were bright and friendly and made Michael think of Bambi for some reason. 

Luke looked up from the floor, as soon as banding was over he and Calum had sat their asses back down on the empty floor in front of the TV and grabbed his controllers. 

“Let it go, Mikey.” Calum told him, not taking his eyes off the screen, shoving into Luke in a poor attempt to get him to drop his controller while his attention was elsewhere.

Luke turned back to the screen with a whine, “Stop cheating!” He knocked into Calum, and Calum knocked him right back, which they continued doing as they started to bicker, voices getting louder and louder with every word. 

“Why don't you like FIFA?” Michael asked Ashton again, ignoring both of his other bandmates. 

“I don't know,” Ashton said with a shrug and a small laugh, looking a little uncomfortable under Michael’s intense gaze. 

He looked at Ashton expectantly, clearly not willing to accept that as a answer. so he continued,

“I never really played it before, so I guess that why I don't like it.” The older said, adjusting his straightened fringe. It was a nervous habit that Michael thought that everyone in the band had, including himself, he thought that was just further proof that Ashton belonged in this band-the only problem was the FIFA thing now. 

“Why?” Michael asked. 

“Why what?” Ashton asked.

“Why didn't you ever really play it?” Michael asked, brow forwarding in honest confusion. 

Ashton blushed a little, feeling embarrassed. He didn't want to tell Michael that he hadn't ever really played FIFA because he hadn't ever really had any friends to play FIFA with. It was always the game the guys talked about in class, the one that they always played with their friends, and he always felt a little jealous when he heard them talking about it. So he never really got into it, and it didn't help that it was pretty boring to play all by yourself. 

Ashton shrugged. “I don't know,” he lied.

Michael frowned. He didn't know Ashton all that well-better then Calum and Luke knew him, but still not that well, but if they were going to be a band he guessed that they would have to connect, and he wasn't always the most social and friendly person (or so Luke said.) 

“Do you wanna come over tomorrow?” Michael asked softly, not meeting Ashtons eyes. 

“Huh?” 

“Do you have to work? You don't have too if you're busy....” He said softly, not wanting the two on the floor to overhear, not that they would over their own babbling. 

“No I don't have anything to do tomorrow.” Ashton said brightly after racking his brain for anything he had might have had to do before that he might have forgotten about. “What time do you want me over?”

“5?” He said it more like a question then a statement. 

“5 is great.” 

….  
Michael was cute. 

He had a big blonde fringe and his cheeks still held a bit of baby pudge. 

Like he said, Michael was cute. Michael insisted that he was “ruggedly handsome” but that just made him even more cute, because there was nothing rugged about anyone in their band. 

He looked especially cute as he hooked up their controllers to his playstation, his hair falling into his face and him trying to keep it out of his eyes with his sweater covered hands.

“Have you ever even played before?” Michael asked, sitting down next to him. Ashton was a little surprised by how close he sat next to him, their thighs were touching and if they moved their elbows would probably knock against each other. He told himself Michael wasn't doing it on purpose and tried to keep the blush off his face. 

“A few times.” Once. Only once before. 

Michael just nodded and handed him in a controller, not moving away from him. Not even while they were playing and just as Ashton suspected their elbows kept on knocking into one another, but Michael, who Ashton knew took videogames pretty seriously, didn't seem bothered by it at all. At one point Ashton thought he moved even closer. 

Them playing did make him hate FIFA a little less, but it still wasn't his favorite thing in the world, he wasn't very good at it, and he was kind of grateful when they stopped playing when Michael’s parents came home. Michael insisted that he would get better if they played together more, he was blushing when he said it and wouldn't meet Ashtons eyes, he kept on playing with the hem of his sweater. 

“We could play together again if you wanted when...when Calum and Luke arent around.” Michael said, trying to sound like he didn't care if Ashton wanted to hang out alone again with him or not, even he could see that. 

“That would be cool.” Ashton nodded. 

“We don't have to play FIFA,” Michael said, looking at him. “I can tell you don't really like it, it's stupid to try to force you to like it I guess.” 

“It's not so bad.” Ashton admitted. “At least not when I’m playing with you.”

Michael’s cheeks were nearly crimson, and he didn't have to see himself to know that he was just as flushed. 

“You can pick what we play next time,” Michael blurted out, attempting to interrupt the awkward silence. 

“Alright.” Ashton smiled.

Michael opened the front door for him and he was just about to head out, but not before two arms wrapped around him. A second later they were gone and if he hadn't seen Michael hugging him he might have believed it actually hadn't happened. 

“Bye Ash!” 

He was standing out on the porch and the door was being slammed shut behind him, distantly he heard Michael's dad yelling at him for shutting the door so loudly. 

He biked home feeling warm despite the slight chill in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> send me your fetus mashton prompts at loveofsunshineandshadows.tumblr.com  
> or at  
> squishysquishcalum.tumblr.com 
> 
> (the second one is my 5sos blog, the first is my regular one)
> 
> (you can also send me prompts for fetus malum and muke, if i have any issues with the prompt i will let you know)


End file.
